1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to post supports and more specifically it relates to a pole anchor footing system for effectively supporting a post structure within a ground surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Post structures have been in use for years. Conventional posts are typically comprised of wood, metal or other structure that is directly inserted into the ground surface. Regardless of the material utilized to construct the post, the post typically has a uniform cross sectional shape (e.g. square, rectangular, circular) and size.
The main problem with wood posts is that they are treated with potentially toxic and hazardous chemicals that can enter the ground. A further problem with wood and metal posts is that they can be relatively expensive to construct with sufficient length to be inserted into the ground surface. Another problem with wood and metal posts is that they deteriorate over extended periods of time. A further problem with wood and metal posts is that they tend to “climb” upwardly out of the ground and twist within the ground particularly in unstable ground surfaces (e.g. sand, wet, soft, etc.). Another problem with wood and metal posts is that they are relatively rigid providing little deflection when the post encounters above-ground forces such as wind, snow and other forces.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively supporting a post structure within a ground surface. Conventional posts do not efficiently and effectively support themselves within various ground surface conditions.
In these respects, the pole anchor footing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively supporting a post structure within a ground surface.